


Romeo x Wendy Lemon Book

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lemon Book, Lemons, Many many smut related tags, RoWen is a neat ship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: A series of smut one-shots that will center around the couple of Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvell! Sometimes Chelia might even take part who knows. Enjoy!
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Romeo Conbolt, Chelia Blendy/Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. I Guess We're Alone...

At Chelia's House:

It was a rather peaceful night at Chelia's house, as she along with her two friends Romeo and Wendy were also sitting in the slayer's house on a couch, watching some random movie in the comfort of the living room. For seating placements it had Chelia on the left, Wendy in the middle, and Romeo next to her on the right, though the couch was a bit...broken towards where the pink haired mage was so the other two had to sit together rather closely.

Looking towards her two friends, the the God slayer sighed in slight frustration. The reason? Well it's because the liked each other...like a lot! It's to the point where the two blushes at the sudden contact with the other or even being alone for a few moments; however, despite this obvious attraction why haven't the two gotten together? It's because of certain people promptly either making sure they don't get together-*ahem* dragon slayers- or because people continue on interfering to where the two really can't do anything-*ahem* guild females- soo...yeah.

Frowning to herself, the wind mage looks at her two friends, who were focused on the movie though snaking glances at each other; the reason being the clothing the other was wearing for their seats on the couch. It was pretty obvious that along with their crushes on each other they also had some sexual tension for each other and trust her when she says she would know...she will never forget that time she walked in on Wendy in the shower...

At the moment, the God slayer was thinking of various ways in order for her two friends to be able to get together without ANY interruptions whatsoever! But what could possibly help her accomplish this?!

*Ring* Ring* Ring*

Blinking, the pink haired mage looks over at her lacrima phone and looks at the screen to see a text from her cousin Sherry that read, "Hi, something just came up with Ren and and I need to head out for a few hours...maybe more. Can you come over and watch over Will for me please :)"

...Sherria would have to hug her cousin the moment she got back for this opportunity; smirking to herself, the mage quickly gets up and walks over into her room at breakneck speeds before grabbing her items she would need as the two Fairy Tail mages on the couch looks at her confused.

"Umm...what's going on Sherria?" Wendy asks her friend, who tries to hide her smirk...but failing miserably 

"Oh nothing~ Something came up involving Sherry and I need to watch over the baby. I guess you two will have to stay together on your lonesome..." She says, acting disappointed but giggidy as hell on the inside as her two friends blush

"Alone...together..." They think to themselves as Sherria walks over to the lacrima T.V and, in their eyes, puts in another movie to play while in reality she tinkers with the wiring so the movie they are playing stays stuck on a certain scene. You see she has already watched this movie, not expecting what was to happen, but her friends haven't; initially she was just gonna skip the part but seeing how her friends will be along this was the perfect opportunity! 

Walking towards the door, she gives her friends one last look before waving goodbye, walking out and closing the door, leaving the two mages behind in silence. After a while, the two just continued to watch the movie, not prepared for what was to come...or so people thought.

Timeskip brought to you by chibi Romeo and Wendy eating cookies:

"Mhmm~"

"Ah~"

At the current moment both Romeo and Wendy were enjoying each other's company of the couch...by making out on it. Yep, the sky dragon slayer was currently straddling the fire mage as they kissed each other with vigor, with the bluenette's hands cupping her "friends" hair as he had his hands around her waist as he pulls her closer to him. 

You see what everyone doesn't know is that Romeo and Wendy were already a thing and had been one for nearly four months now; the two had just been pretending to continue having hard crushes on another so that their guild and friends would continue sending them to placing by themselves alone and to have fun. Now you may be asking, why don't they just tell everyone? Well the pure fact is the dragon slayers, Sherria, Mira, Macao, Carla, and damn near every female in the guild wouldn't leave them alone if they found out and would be watching them like a hawk; don't get it wrong, they loved their guild but this secret relationship has been proving very nice for the two and once they feel like it's time they would tell them But for now...they would have their fun sessions in secret~

Separating from their small make out session, the two smile at each other for a second before Wendy attaches her lips to her boyfriends neck as she plants soft kisses along side it as he chuckles a little.

"Don't you think we should wait? We are in Chelia's apartment after all?" The fire mage asks, making his girlfriend chuckle herself

"Well she did want us alone if those looks gave anything away. Plus I missed you, we haven't spent much time together lately." She replies as she kisses down his torso until she gets to his pants and works on the zipper

"And who decided to go on more missions because she felt bad for ignoring one?" Romeo teases with a smirk, rubbing the blue hair on the now blushing bluenette

"R-Right..." She says as she finally gets the zipper down and moves his boxers aside to reveal his nearly fully erect length

Smiling to herself, the bluenette places her hand around the member and begins to softly rub her hand up and down the organ as she would plant soft kisses on it every once and a while, earning soft moans from the male in front of her. This would go on for a few more moments before she she goes and licks the tip, getting a small shiver from Romeo, before she takes the head in her mouth and starts to suck on it and lick it all around while she uses one of her hands to pump his shaft; feeling pre-cum go onto her tongue, the female releases his head with a "pop!' as she stares at the now fully erect member in front of her, a full nine inches of meat just for her to use however she wanted.

Taking the tip into her mouth once more, Wendy hums a little tune in her mouth that sends vibrations through her boyfriend's spine before she goes deeper...and deeper...and deeper until she eventually deepthroats the dick in her mouth. Licking around the base with her tongue, she eventually rises up whilst trailing her tongue on the dick before going back down and back up, effectively bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace, pleasuring Romeo greatly. After a few more minutes, said fire mage begins to feel his end nearing as his member twitches in Wendy's mouth, giving her the signal as well. 

Releasing the member, Wendy takes off her shirt and bra to reveal her pretty sizeable breasts-which she was extremely happy and proud of-and wraps them around her boyfriend's member and moves them up and down as she sucks on the tip and hums again. All this stimulation was too much for Romeo as he, after a few more minutes, groans out and releases and covers Wendy's face, hair, and breasts a good amount. However she didn't seem bothered by this at all and just scoops and licks up her partner's cum before she was picked up bridal style.

"Where are we doing this~" The Rainbow Fire mage asks with a small purr, making Wendy shiver a little before she giggles

"I have a room just in case I ever need to stay over, it's just next to Chelia's." Was the Dragon Slayer's reply, getting a nod from her partner as walks over to said room where he proceeds to open, then lock the door behind them

Laying Wendy on the bed, the mage quickly discards his shirt to reveal his muscular torso as his pants and underwear didn't last much longer before he gets on top of his girlfriend and kisses her with passion, to which she gives back while their bare chests rub against each other. Romeo soon separates from Wendy as he licks down to her neck and begins to kiss, suck, and bite on various areas which earns soft moans from Wendy-who even pushes his head deeper into her neck-and leaves marks on there as well. As he does this the fire mage uses one of his hands to take of Wendy's shorts and panties-though leaving on the dark blue stocking she wore-as his hand travels into her nether regions and feels how wet she was.

"Your dripping, you got turned on this much?" He asks with a smirk from her neck, getting Wendy to blush

Moving down from her neck, the male turns his attention to his girlfriend's breasts and immediately cups them in his hand, earning a sharp gasp from the female under him as he smirks; whenever him and the slayer did this her breasts were always her most sensitive spot right next to her neck-came to a small shock to him when they first had sex-and ever since learning of this he always made sure to have a good play time with them. So with that in mind the mage attaches his lips onto a nipple and proceeds to suck, lick, and bite on it as he uses his hand to play with the other orb, getting moans from Wendy as he would switch between each one.

With his other hand however, it was currently rubbing the dragon slayer's pussy up and down as it play with her clit, enjoying the feeling as well as the noises of the sky mage. After a while, Romeo puts two fingers inside of the snatch and begins to softly finger the female as with each passing second increases the speed until her juices begin to splatter out of her pussy and onto him and the bed. Grinning, he finishes sucking on her right tit before moving down and starts to eat her out with hunger clear in his actions, getting Wendy to push his head deeper into her pussy as she cries out and cums all over his face, in which he rises up and licks off him with a sexy smirk on his face. 

"Still sweet~" He comments with a grin slowly forming on his face

"Mhmm..." Was the sky slayer's reply, still a little dazed from her high

After a few seconds and seeing how Wendy finally came down, the fire mage takes his member and pushes it deep into her girlfriend's pussy, making her moan out as he grips her pretty nice ass. Wasting no time, Romeo immediately begins to roughly thrust inside and out of the female the bed under them creaks from the pure force as Wendy's hands grip the pillow's next to her as she stares into the eye of her mate; to him he always went rough as anything less would be an insult her him and hers prowess, though if she ever wanted they'd go soft. That's one thing she liked about them having sex, they were both down to do whatever the other wanted...unless it was too weird in which they thankfully haven't come across. 

Pushing her legs up to where her knees were at the sides of her head, Romeo begins to thrust even deeper and harder into Wendy as his speed picks up while even the temperature in the room increases a little, making the two moan a little as pants are in there every now and then. Grinning at the feeling of the sky dragon's pussy tightening on his member, the male reaches up and begins to play with her breasts and nipples as he thrusts even faster into the female, who begins to feel her end coming more and more.

"R-Romeo~ Cu-Cumming, CUMMING!" She cries, cumming hard on his dick as he begins to slow down as she mutters his name

Smirking, he places a quick kiss on her lips before picking her up and bending her over onto a nearby wall, making her giggle before he continued to fuck her only this time, from behind. Licking his lips Romeo took a quick second to admire Wendy from behind from her long hair, smooth skin, and soft and plump behind as he raises a hand a smacks it, making it jiggle a bit while Wendy moans out a little. Grinning, the male begins to fuck her even harder than before with the occasional slaps onto her ass as the slayer moans and pants from under him him as her breasts sway back and forth against the wall. After a couple more minutes Romeo feels the urge to cum and grips his girlfriend's breasts like handle bars as he fucks her even rougher and faster than before.

"I...I'm cumming..." He gets out as Wendy moans even louder, also feeling her end coming

"M-Me too! Inside!" She cries out and, after a few more thrusts, they cum together

This would last for a few moments as Wendy cums all over Romeo's member and him painting her walls white...seriously, he cums a lot to the point it drips down her legs and makes a small puddle on the ground before pulling out and cumming a bit on her back. Thank the Gods she was on the pill or else she might've gotten pregnant from that...though she wouldn't really mind.

Not even seconds later the sky mage shivers a little as she feels her boyfriend's fully erect member, covered in his and her cum, rubbing in between her ass cheeks as it runs up and across her asshole and pussy; looking back, she sees her boyfriend grin dangerously as he positions his tip right at her anal hole. 

"Ok Wen, you ready for the next round?" He asks as the tip begins to enter her, making the female mage shudder a little

"Yes." She answers, making him smile-which in return makes her smile-as he begins to push inside

Wendy grips the wall in front of her for support as Romeo stretches her asshole out, having never done anal with him before so he went as slow as possible as he played with her clit in the meantime, trying to drown out the pain which manages to work somewhat. It took a while, but the fire mage managed to fully penetrate her and thrusts in and out of her, increasingly going harder and faster by the minute as Wendy begins to lose the pain.

After a few minutes the two were back to fucking like rabbits as Romeo grips her ass and thrusts even harder into the female who cries out in pleasure while he fingers her as he fucks her asshole. Panting and panting, the fire mage eventually lifts his girlfriends leg and to the sky as he thrusts his dick and fingers deep and fast into her holes, making the female moan as the two engage in a kiss session. This would last for a few more minutes before the two once again feel their ends coming as Romeo places Wendy's back against the wall and bounces her on his dick as they make out.

"R-Romeo~"

"Wendy~"

With that said, the two cum together once more as they end their make out session and pant for a few more seconds before engaging in another one. However in the middle of the kiss Wendy's hair turns pink as the wind picks up around her as she pushes Romeo onto the bed and on his bac. Staring his his girlfriend in Dragon Force, he inhales a little, when she straddles him and begins to ride him cow-girl.

"M-More rounds...right..." She says in between pants and moans while leaning down to place her hands on his chest, shaking her ask up and down while bouncing

"Y...Yeah..." The mage replies, gripping her ass as he helps her bounce

The two would not leave that room for a couple hours and when they did it was almost 3:30 in the morning. Tired and sexually happy, the two rearrange and clean everything to make it seem like nothing happened as they go back onto the couch and place a blanket over themselves, with a happy smile on their faces. 

When Chelia got back the morning, she smiles to see her two friends on each other sleeping and was secretly hoping her friends finally confessed. She would ask them once they wake up...and after taking some pictures to show them later.


	2. Your My Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two confess to each other and one thing leads to another

**With Wendy:**

"Now this isn't how I thought I'd spend the start of my break..."

You may be asking what was currently going on at the moment huh? Well currently you are seeing none other than Wendy Marvel being pinned against the wall of storage closet of a bar, making-out with none other than her friend Romeo Conbolt, who was taking the time to dominate her mouth and explore every inch of it.

Now you may be questioning how did this happen? Well it all started when one of her friends took her to get drinks...

**_*Does hand-signs* Flashback no Jutsu!:_ **

_"Cana I don't think this is a good idea..."_

_"*Hic* Come on We-*hic*, live a little...*hic*!"_

_What was currently happening was Wendy was sitting on a stool of her home Magnolia's local bar, looking embarrassed as she eyed her friend Cana dancing and flirting around with boys...did I mention she's drunk as well? Cause she clearly intoxicated._

_Now why were they here? Well its officially the start of the two's break in college! You see during the holidays there usually is a break around school times and Wendy's got out a bit earlier due to snowstorms and a prank involving fire and ice cubes...she still didn't know how that explosion was caused but regardless her class was out! But unfortunately her friend Cana had plans and brought her over to her favorite bar to hang for a while and after a couple too many drinks she was out doing whatever as the bluenette sat by herself._

_"Why am I here again...?" Wendy asks herself with a sigh before blinking when a cup was pushed towards her_

_"Because you friend wanted to have fun silly, do I have to keep reminding you?"_

_Looking behind her, standing behind the bar counter cleaning a cup was none other than her long time crush Romeo Conbolt. The purple haired male had gotten a job at this bar not too long ago due to request from his father-who regularly visited this bar-and after a few days he genuinely found the job enjoyable and worked full time; she was pretty thankful for that, as she wasn't completely alone and actually and someone to talk to to pass the time._

_"I know...but I just feel as if I don't really have a point here and is just being a pretty face" The bluenette tells him, making him chuckle_

_"Well you do have a pretty face...not to mention you rother parts." He comments with a grin, making her blush and playfully hit him on the arm_

_The two have known each other for years ranging back from when they were 12 to their now ages of 21 and throughout half of those years Wendy had been crushing on the male hard to the point she'd said she was practically in love with him. It was weird when she first realized it, as it came out of nowhere as her heart thumped rapidly whenever he was near her, how she'd blush at the slightest contact or word from him, how'd she could barely get a word out when they spoke and often ran away embarrassed, or how'd she faint from seeing even the slightest bit of his rather toned body-he liked open shirts or wearing no shirts a lot-; though luckily over the years she's calmed down and managed to control her love for him somewhat...but then the task came of telling him but she was sure he didn't feel the same way. After all he had literal fangirls and with somebody with her body-though its grown better than she could have hoped-she was sure he wouldn't want her..._

_...But unknowingly to her he felt the same minus the whole easy embarrassment and shyness._

_"Sh-Shut up...shouldn't you be getting cleaned up? Your off in another 10 minutes." She asks confused, making her put the cup down and cross his arms_

_"Yeah but its not like I would leave, especially since your here and it's pretty boring at home currently..." He tells her as she blushes a bit_

_"You mean it...?" Wendy asks, brushes a strand of hair off of her face as he grins at her_

_"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He asks, as she blushes even more and waves her hands in front of her face_

_"N-Nothing!" She gets, making him stare at her for a second before shrugging_

_"Anyways you gonna drink that? Sneaking you things for free for the past hour doesn't come cheap you know." He says, making her widen her and nod her head rapidly_

_"O-Oh, thanks!" She says before gulping it down and slamming it onto the counter with a pant_

_"...Damn, that was pretty fast." Romeo remarks as the bluenette wipes some of the liquid of her face_

_"Yeah, but I'm known to be pretty fast haha." Wendy replies as the purple haired male pours himself and her a cup_

_"Soo...you wanna drink together?" He asks curiously, prompting Wendy to look back towards a dancing Cana then at her drink..._

_"...Sure."_

_**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Romeo and Wendy playing UNO:** _

_"HAHAHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_

_"YEP! HE HAD TO BE CARRIED OFF BY THE ENTRIE CLASS ON TOP OF THAT!"_

_As you can see both Romeo and Wendy had finished about...a single bottle of alcohol-with Romeo drinking the most of it-and now were sharing a story about the incident that let their college out a week earlier and as you can tell they are mostly drunk...well Wendy mostly, Romeo can handle his drinks rather well but he was still a bit intoxicated._

_"I can't believe that...wow..." Wendy says, hand on her stomach from laughing so hard as a pinkish tint covers her cheeks_

_"Haha yeah, it was actually pretty hilarious." Romeo says, leaning on the counter a bit as bit as he plays with the cup. "Any stories you got to tell?"_

_"Hmm...well there was this one time I almost passed out in front of my crush-!" The bluenette says without thinking, slapping a hand to her mouth as her friends eyes widen a bit_

_"Really, you have a crush? I gotta hear about this one." He says, twitching slightly in slight anger though the female across from him thankfully didn't notice_

_"U-U-U-U-" Wendy couldn't get out her sentence without a stutter, not actually ready to admit her crush for her friend but began to notice how Romeo was getting slightly peeved for unknown reasons_

_"Its alright if you don't tell me, I'll just have to find out on my own and give him a talk to see if he's good for you." The male said with a slightly dangerous grin as the bluenette sweatdropped a bit at her friends protective behavior_

_"Y-You don't have to do it...after all it is you..." She tells him, whispering the last part but the purple haired male still heard it as he looks at her surprised_

_"Wait...I'm you crush?" He asks, making Wendy blush hard as she puts her head down and fiddles with the hem of her jeans_

_"...Yes." She gets out as he blinks...and mentally facepalms; thinking back about she's been acting around him for the past while made so much more sense now! God he was an idiot!_

_"Wow...I'm a fucking idiot aren't I?" He remarks with crossed arms before looking at a confused Wendy. "Well since your revealing something I guess I should as well."_

_"What do you mean?" Wendy asks, face still a bit red as she tilts her head a little_

_"Well...I may have a crush on someone as well..." Romeo tells her, making her mind shatter into pieces at the thought_

_"W-Well who is it?" She asks shaking but her eyes widen once she see's her friend grin and place a hand on her head_

_"Well it is you silly." He tells her, as her eyes widen..._

_"FINALLY!"_

_"HORAH!"_

_"IT HAPPENED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"_

_Both blinking in surprise, they look behind them-or behind Wendy to be more specific-to see Cana along with a good portion of the bar watching them with grins and cheering about the two and the current reveal._

_"Took you two long enough, thought it'd be another year before you'd be able to confess to each other!" Cana says with a smirk, taking a sip of her drink while at it as both either sweatdrop or blush-who can guess who-_

_"Though if you two wanna commemorate your love for each other then you two should go into the back room, after all Romeo here is done for the day." She says, making the bar cheer before moments later the entire bar went back to partying for an entirely different reason than before as the two students stand there blinking...before Wendy puts a hand on her what she could now say is her boyfriend's arm_

_"You wanna...do what they suggested?" She asks, blushing harder than she had all night as Romeo looks away, both surprised and slightly embarrassed with a slight blush on her face_

_"Umm...sure." He says, jumping over the counter and looking around to make sure no one was watching the two before leading the bluenette to a nearby storage closet_

***Does hand signs* Back to the Present no Jutsu!:**

And that's how the two were now making out in the storage closet; initially it started out as a simple kiss with the other after they discussed their feeling for the other but it quickly became a rather hot make-out session for the two.

Romeo currently had Wendy pinned against a wall, going to town on her mouth as his hands grips her sides as he pushes herself against her smaller frame as said female had her arms wrapped around his neck and legs picked up a bit off the ground as the sat against his own. Tongue's wrestling inside of the blue head's mouth, Romeo was winning by miles as he explored the insides of her mouth for moments before the two had to separate for air.

However the kiss was back one quickly but this time Wendy gripped the front of Romeo's vest as she attempted pulling it off, but was helped when her boyfriend took it off to reveal his black shirt that hugged his muscles, which the bluenette took no time in caressing mid kiss; but she would quickly stop and squeak in surprise when her rather nice-in Romeo's opinion-ass as he took it into his hands and squeezed it a bit before began to touch around it for a while before rubbing her pussy through her jeans, making the bluenette moan a little in the kiss.

Separating once more, the blue head put her face in her now boyfriend's shoulders as he rubbed her through her pants whilst her tried to keep her moans down; though she would almost moan loud enough to shake the entire bar when the male manages to slip two fingers into her jeans and began to softly finger her as she bit and sucked on his neck to try to attempt to stifle her moans. Though it didn't really work as he continued fingering her but would increase his pace by the second until she was practically dripping in arousal.

"R-Romeo, I-I'm gonna..." She gets out as the boy grins a bit as he was close to making her cum...

"Damn, didn't actually expect for you guys to do it..."

...Before they were interrupted by a certain brown haired female opening the closet door, with some black haired guy next to her as they stared at the two.

"...Eep!" Wendy exclaims, burying her head in Romeo's chest as he gives them a blank look

"Well that was something, maybe take her home first? Just a suggestion." Cana suggests with a shrug. "Or do whatever, not my place to judge your kinks."

Romeo was about to comment something, but a tug on his shirt stopped him as he looked down at Wendy, who gave him a shy nod as he merely sighed and picked her up bridal style-getting a cute yelp from the female-as he walks them out the bar, into his car, as they drive off towards his home.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Romeo and Wendy eating a piece of cake:**

Romeo and Wendy had just arrived at Romeo's apartment, walking in through his door as said male locks it behind them and sighs.

"You sure you want to do this Wen, I don't wanna force you; if you want we can watch so-

The purple haired male looked back to his now girlfriend with wide eyes and a blush on his face as he stares at her now nearly naked body, only being covered in sky blue bra and panties as she played with her hair and looked down at the ground with a blush.

"I-I'm sure, after all I've wanted this for a while...and who better than you." She says, breathing and looking at her boyfriend with confidence, making him blink before chuckling a bit

"And here I was about to reject. Alright Wen, lets do this shall we?" He asks, walking over to her as he looked down into her brown eyes

"Lets." Was all she said before they both close the gap, engaging in another kissing session

A few minutes later they both were in Romeo's bed, with Wendy against the head as a now shirtless Romeo's was above her as they were involved in another make-out session, though this time he was in between her legs with his hands gripping her ass and massaging her thighs as well. Separating from the bluenette, the purple haired male licks down her neck before taking her bra off-with his teeth I might add-as he stares at the two mounds of flesh in front of him, making Wendy push up her arms to cover them.

"Don't stare too long..." She shyly tells him, as he smiles at her

"Sorry." He says before cupping one in his hands and rub his finger across her nipple, making the female moan a bit

Using his other hand to palm her breast, Romeo incases one of her nipples into his mouth where he quickly begins to lick, suck, and bite on it a bit as if trying to milk them for all it's worth as Wendy moans loudly under him. Rubbing the other nipple with his other hand, he uses it to pinch and pull on it whilst groping the mound of flesh in his hand before doing that same treatment to the other, moving his mouth to the breast his hand was just playing with. Meanwhile Wendy was having the time of her life, moaning and panting as she urged Romeo to continue on before crying out once she felt something wet against her pussy.

What Wendy didn't realize during her moments of pleasure was that Romeo had moved down to her dripping folds and damn near ripped her panties off before tracing his tongue down her pussy, sending shivers down her spine as she moaned out her boyfriend's name.

"Oh Romeo~ Do that again~!" She cries out, tracing her fingers through his hair as he laid in between her legs

Grinning a bit, the male begins eating out his girlfriend with renounced vigor as he enjoyed the surprisingly sweet taste of her juices; licking around and inside of the female's pussy, the purple haired male brought his fingers down to her pussy and placed three fingers inside of her as he began to thrust them in and out of the bluenette at relatively fast speeds, making her moan and pant as he did so; as he does this he continues to eat her out-making her push his head deeper into her folds- as he hungrily licks her up down and around before somehow finding her clit and, in all his knowledge, uses his remaining hand to rub against it before feeling a wet substance squirt itself onto his face and hand. Blinking, he looks up at a dazed and blushing Wendy as she pants, chest rising up and down as he licks around his lips and gaining a slightly surprised look.

"Damn, came already...not complaining, you taste delicious." He comments, making the female blush more

Rising up to her after licking the remainder of cum off his body, Romeo incases the bluenette in another kissing session as he grins up against her body to which she moans out a bit from the contact before she suddenly pushes Romeo onto his back as she crawls over to him and begins to pull on the hem of his pants.

"I want you to pleasure too Romeo, it isn't fair I'm the only one receiving it..." She says, pulling the pants down as she notices the bulge in his boxers, to which she pulls down and is greeted by a slap on the face of a fully erect member standing in front of her as she gaps at the sheer size and girth of it

"So big...probably at least 9 inches..." She thinks to herself as she grips the dick in her soft hands

Blushing and eyes filling with determination, the bluenette softly begins to pump the dick in her hands at a relatively slow pace before speeding up after a while; hearing the soft grunts from Romeo, Wendy leans up and gives the tip a soft kiss before delivering kissing down to the base of the member before placing her tongue on it and trailing it up his member.

Hearing a soft moan come from her boyfriend, Wendy smiles a bit before she before to swirl her tongue around the head and putting it in her mouth, softly sucking as her tongue continues working on it; gripping the dick in her hands, the bluenette begins to go down on his member slowly before shoving the rest down her throat, looking up at Romeo with glassy eyes as she deepthroated him. Sucking on what was in her mouth for a while, the female goes back up to the head before going back down then back up, trailing her tongue along his member as she bobbed her head up and down his member; sometimes she would even take the dikc out of her mouth to to lcik around and suck on certain spots before going back to bobbing her head.

However it would be a few minutes before Romeo would mutter something softly and in between a moan, though Wendy knew exactly what he was talking about as she began sucking harder than she had before whilst also bobbing her head faster; after a few minutes her eyes would widen as the first few-but large-ropes of cum would shoot out of his member, filling mouth to the point she had to quickly swallow otherwise it would flood out of her mouth. Once he was done, the female releases his member with a "pop!" as she opened her empty mouth to him to show she swallowed it all.

"You had so much Romeo." She told him as he rubbed a hand behind his head sheepishly

"Yeah, been told that before. Sorry." He says before the bluenette crawls on top of him and straddles his lap, his dick pushing against her wet pussy

"No need to apologize, it actually tasted f[pretty good." She tells him, giggling a little when he blushed a bit at the compliment

Gripping her ass in his hands and properly lining his member up with her area, he looks towards his girlfriend with a look that gave her a final chance to back down, but grinned a bit once she saw her shake her head and grip his shoulders; with that look Romeo began to lower Wendy onto his dick-which makes her moan a little-before he arrives at her hymen and with one grunt he pushes through it, claiming the blue head's virginity as she winces from the pain though luckily for her Romeo was able to calm her down as the pain subsides a bit.

After a while Wendy gives the purple haired male the ok to go, so he does just that as he thrusts his member in and out of her wet cavern as he increases he speed and roughness by the minutes; after a while he was now roughly thrusting in and out of the female, clapping and wet noises being heard throughout the room along with Wendy's moans and pants. Despite this though she decides to help contribute by bouncing herself to match her boyfriend's thrusts as she leans up and kisses him with a passion, to which he replies with equal force.

This position wouldn't last long as Romeo would quickly place the female onto her back as began to fuck her from there, thrusts never slowing or stopping as he grips her bouncing breasts and began playing with them mid-thrusting, making Wendy moan out once more. Though she would moan even more once he leans down and started sucking on her neck as he does the other two actions, to which Wendy digs her nails into his back as she attempts to get words out of her system.

""R...R...Romeo...I-I'm gonna..." She gets out before crying out as the massaging of her breasts goes more rough

"Yes...cum for me." Romeo tells her as he begins thrusting even harder in her

Not soon after Wendy would cry out as she cums a large sum on Romeo's member who slows down a bit so she could ride of her high as his hands retreat back to her ass, staring down at her as she pants, drool coming out of her mouth a bit as she looks up at a grinning Romeo.

"By the way, I might cum soon myself." He tells her, to which she is able to wrap her legs around his waist tightly

"I-Inside..." Was all she said, making his gaze harden as he thrusts back to his previous force, making the female moan and pant once again

It would take a while-actually about 10 minutes and Wendy cumming again-but Romeo would scream out as he buries him deep inside of Wendy and cums directly in her, making her pant and gasp while his cum fills her up and flows out of her body.

"Phew, that felt nice; what'd you say Wen?" He asks his girlfriend, who smiles and nods at him

"Y-Yes...but your not done right?" She asks, smirking a bit at the end as he grins at her

"Of course not!"

** Timeskip brought to you by chibi Romeo and Wendy bowling: **

"Argg...I feel so sore..."

Wendy would wake up in a bed different from her own, looking around confused before a hard blush appears on her face once the thoughts of the previous night smashed into her like a brick wall; looking next to her was Romeo, a bit drained as he laid there asleep.

She could remember all of what they done last night and...she didn't even realize that they both had a sex drive like that-she was more surprised she was the one continuing to initiate the act until they both had passed out on one another...speaking of which she was currently on top of Romeo and could feel his...morning wood against her ass.

"S-Still hard..." She mutters to herself, getting of her boyfriend to stare at the enlarged member in front of her as she gains a hungry look in her eyes. "I-I'm sure he won't mind if I take care of it."

After a while Romeo would manage to wake up to as he stared at the ceiling above him, thinking back to the previous night.

"Damn..." He thinks to himself before wondering where Wendy was, as she wasn't present where he last saw her...then wondered why his dick was in something warm and wet

Taking off the blanket off of his body, eh was shocked to see none other than Wendy herself sucking him off, lewd noises rummaging out of her mouth as she fingered her cunt with a passion.

"Morpthing Rono...~" She gets out, releasing his member from her mouth and resting it against the side of her face

"...This early..." Was all he said as she giggled

"Well giving you some pleasure is overdue with the amount you gave me last night, I want to please my boyfriend." She replied as the male sat up

"You don't have to, it wad fun enough yesterday after all." He tells her but blinked once Wendy went on all fours, turned away from him, and shook her ass at him

"Well you should have more so...you can use my other hole; you haven't touched it yet and my pussy is still sore from yesterday." She suggests, blushing with a look of lust on her face

"...When did you get so bold?" Romeo asks with crossed arms, but still went over to Wendy as he rubbed his wet member against her asshole as he gripped her ass which makes her shiver

"Since you pushed my shyness out." She says, making Romeo shrug

Placing the tip near her asshole-which seemed to have been lubed up by cum and his saliva-he pushes the head of his dick inside slowly as Wendy gripped the sheets of his bed tightly; Romeo meanwhile was grunting and gritting his teeth at the raw tightness but managed and continued to push inside until most of his member was inside, both sighing before Wendy began rolling her hips a little.

Seeing this the purple haired male began to pound away into the female, using her ass and hips as handles as he fucked her with a vengeance, making the female under him moan and pant like she had previously; this time though Romeo was now thrusting in her ass while also rubbing her clit roughly as he thrusted inside of her, hoping to make her cum as he feels her tighten around him. Grunting and moaning a bit, he would grab Wendy by the shoulders as he arched her back and enveloped her in a kiss, to whcih she was glad to reciprocate as saliva dripped from their mouths and laned on her bouncing breasts. It would take a while but soon the two would cum together once more, Wendy shivering and moaning a little when his seed entered her hole as Romeo panted as he separated from Wendy.

"We really should take a shower..." He tells her, as she falls onto her stomach and turns her head towards him

"I...don't think I can walk there." She says as he picks her up bridal style

"Then I'll carry you." Was his reply, looking down at her with a grin as she gave him a warm smile

"Aww, thanks Romeo." She cooes, making he pump his fist

"No problem, I'll even wash you if I have to." Romeo says, making the bluenette giggle

"You just wanna do me in the shower don't ya~?" She asks with a smirk, making him smirk back at her

"What can I say, neither of us look completely done yet~" He replies

"Your right, perks of waiting to confess for such a long time."

"Damn, your making it hard for me to hate you...more than usual hehe."

"Same, but I still love you."

"Right back at ya."


	3. Out Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy has caught a strange...spell from her last mission and enlists her friend Romeo to help her out

With Wendy:

"So...hot...so...empty..."

This was the voice of none other than Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer of Fairy Tail though she looked rather...off. For one she had a large blush on her face, was panting mutter words, had a limp to her step as her thighs were also rubbing against each other with some...liquid of sorts running down her legs, not to mention she was also panting-even releasing muffled moans every once and a while-and her eyes were half lidded and was filled with nothing but lust.

Now you may be asking why she is like this right? No? Well imma tell you anyways. You see a few hours back her and Team Natsu was on a mission to protect some type of object against some bandits; things went along as usual but Wendy was shot by some type of pin as they were clearing up the last of them, though nothing was off note and was just brushed off as some lame attack by some weapon of the bandits...of how wrong they were.

After a couple of hours Wendy began to feel different, and by different I mean a whole bunch more hornier! She honestly didn't know what it was but due to the previous attack having no damage and the sudden effects she only concluded they were connected in some way and went directly to the guild's library which was thankfully empty at the time. So, after an hour of searching she finally found something she was highly suspecting of what was happening and...her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw it. 

It apparently some kind of lust spell to where if the person targeted with a pin-a pin very similar to the one she was hit by mind you-they will begin to feel an indescribable amounts of raw lust and a craving for sex. This spell is usually used on women for harems or sex slaves and such, though she would've guessed the person who used this would've used it one her as a way to degrade her in the future maybe? She really didn't understand but now that she was a few hours in and already felt the effects tremendously she went out to search for a partner quickly, as she learnt from the book she would need to have sex to reverse the effects. 

Which brings us to where she is now, moving along the wall towards the only other person her age at least, none other than Romeo Conbolt. While he and Wendy talked quite a few times they both had really fun times throughout and had always wanted to get to know each other more, but their own business kept them from doing that very much; despite this he was her best option in order to get rid of this spell.

She could tell from the times she spoke with him he was a kind soul, only ever looking to help out the guild and his friends in any way he could and would never take advantage of this situation once she asked him...well, a part of her wanted him to but she swore it was the effects of the lust spell! Besides he was her best option! Anyone else she would ask would obviously never do such a thing and would make her wait to find some other solution but by that time she may resort to more...drastic measures.

"Psst...Romeo..." She gets out from around the corner, dripping already as she rubbing her thighs together as the fire mage looked from his seat

"Oh Wendy, need something?" He asks confused, as he was just in the middle of watching the usual guild brawl

"I-I need you...for something..." She says, trying to resist the urge to moan so bad as she hoped to all hell he'd follow her. Thankfully though, he just nods and walks over to her.

"Alright, lets go then." He says, smiling a little as she nodded rapidly before dashing off in the opposite direction, making the male blink before chasing after her 

After a while of chasing she led him into the back of the guild, where a bunch of back up rooms were in case someone needed a place to stay...and other back up rooms were filled or if someone just really wanting to *ahem* do each other and don't want others to know. because of that reason alone there was also a soundproofing there, pretty damn plot convenient don't ya think?

So anyways the two arrived, Wendy in the middle of the room playing with her dress and mumbles for him to close and lock the door, which he manages to hear and does just as he turns to her...only to be tackled into the door by said dragon slayer.

"W-Woah Wen-" He was cut off as his vest was ripped in two by the sky mage, it falling onto the floor as she began to lick his chest and abs as she guides his hand to in between her thighs to feel against her wetness, making her moan loudly

"I...want to feel better...please...have sex with me..." She says as she licks before going up to his neck as she leans up and starts to suck and lick on it, making him gasp sharply before gathering his bearings and grabbing by her shoulders and pushing her off him a little

"Alright, gonna need some more context before you just jump me like that." He tells her, though gaining a tint of pink on his cheeks as he looks at his friends lust horny face as she panted and released small moans

"O-Ok..." She gets out, suppressing a moan as she gets out a somewhat comprehendible story to him about the mission, her findings, and why she had chose him to help her. Once that was done, he blinked and blushed hard.

"S-So, would you please h-help me...? I...I can't wait much...longer..." She says as her juices drip down her legs even more as the floor under he began to collect a small puddle

Now Romeo had two options; go to the guild for help or help her himself for just a singular act of sex with his friend. Well he knew which one he'd pick cause, after all, this would only harm Wendy more in the long one and he was always determined to help his friends no matter what!

"...Alright, I can't stand to see you like this after all." He tells her, making her smile before grabbing the sides of his head and pulling him down in a deep kiss

To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he quickly collected his bearings and would grab Wendy by the hips and pulling her closer to him as he kissed back, getting a moan from the bluenette as she pushes herself up against him. Hearing to moans from the girl, the fire mage would lick her lips for entrance into her mouth, which she gladly accepts and allows him to explore her mouth before crying out in pleasure once she feels his hands on her ass as he squeezes it a little, making her cum right then and there as her juices dripped down her shorts and legs, collecting in the puddle on the floor.

Believing he was doing alright so far, if the cries of pleasure and shaking was any indication, Romeo would sneak his hand and eventually fingers through her shorts and panties before rubbing alongside her pussy walls, making Wendy moan out louder in their kiss as he winces a bit. Separating from her, saliva drips down their cheeks a bit before he pushes his head into her neck as he sucks, licks, and even slightly bites on certain areas as she pushes his head deeper, moaning much more without care as her legs clamp around his fingers, him entering two into her pussy as he started moving them around a bit.

"Oh God! Right there!" She cries out, loosening her grip on his fingers as he continued his act

You see he didn't really know what he was doing, only her moans and comments fueling him as well as some random stuff his dad and Cana off handily told him for the future. He always rejected their teachings but for once was glad they always told him about these things, he'd have to listen more to their scandalous comments in the future.

So here he was, fingering his friend as she moaned out and out right in front of him. Narrowing his eyes a little, he would somehow get her clothing off before she could even blink as he stared at her naked form as she blushes hard before going back to moaning; his fingers would increasingly become more fast and hard as time went on and before long Wendy would come once more, juices dripping on his hand as she panted...not before moaning again as he started fingering her again. However that wasn't all, as he cupped one of her breasts in his remaining hand and started to play with her nipple, rubbing his finger against it while also softly pinching it as she cries out. 

However, he was soon surprised when she moved his hands away from her body and would get onto her knees as she pulls down his face and is greeted by his fully hardened member in front of her.

"Its...not fair you...pleasure me so much..." She gets out before gripping his dick in her hands, making his inhale sharply as she started jerking him off with haste

"S-Such a b...big one..." She gaped a little, wondering if it could even fit inside of her to begin with but shrugged that thought aside as she placed the head in her mouth

Basically relying on pure instinct and his gasps Wendy would begin to take the member deep into her mouth, eventually deep throating the male as she would quickly start bobbing her head up and down rapidly; as she does this, her fingers would go to her wet cunt and start to finger it rapidly, adding to the puddle of her juices on the floor as she gave the fire mage a blowjob. Blush on her face, she looked up at him with a rather slutty look as some pre-cum landed on her tongue, making her swallow as she started to bob her head faster and faster as the male above her moaned and panted, knees nearly giving out from the pleasure. Eventually he would cum, and cum he did as he emptied what looked to be years of savings into her wet mouth; this would obviously shock Wendy, as she tried to swallow it but a ton would leak out of her mouth while her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gulped down the cum. Once he was done, she would release his member with a pop as his jizz slipped down her chin and onto the floor as she looked at his cum covered dick.

"I...In me...put it in me..." She gets out, trying to motion to the bed before he nods

Picking her up, the mage would place her onto the bed as he hovered above her where he would start to suck on her breasts, fingering her once more to get her even more wet as she cums hard on him once more.

"H-Hurry!" She exclaims as he smiles a bit

"Sure, lets start!" He exclaims himself, grabbing her hips as he pushes into her slowly...before slamming his dick all the way inside of her. This would result in a cry from the bluenette, never having sex before as her hymen was broken but due to the lust magic she barely felt the pain and just cried out in pleasure with a small wince.

Gripping her ass in his hands, Romeo would start to slam into her while using all of his energy, determined to get her to finish and feel great amounts of pleasure as the female under him moaned and panted. As he thrusted, he would feel Wendy's legs wrap around his waist to pull him closer with her arms wrapping around his neck as she tries to meet his thrusts; looking at the panting and moaning Wendy under him got the fire mage to grin a bit, as he started to go even faster to make her feel even better before releasing a muffled noise when the slayer pulls him down into a kiss, to which he gladly reciprocates as he continued his thrusts.

A few minutes later you would see Wendy on her stomach, ass raised into the air and red as Romeo squeezed and even sometimes slapped it as he thrusted, getting moans from the dragon slayer as the temperature itself began to increase, making them sweat slightly while a red tint covered their cheeks.

"C-Cumming!" The fire mage gets out, thrusts and slams getting harsher and even deeper as Wendy cries out and began to shake and bounce her ass on his dick

"I-Inside!" She shouts, matching his thrusts as she feels her own end coming

It would take another minute but they two would cry out once more as they cum hard, Wendy literally beginning to squirt all over him as she clutched the blankets of the bed on his hand; as for Romeo he began to empty load after load into her that almost rivaled his shot from earlier, cum shooting directly into her pussy to the point it most definitely was entering her womb as cum leaked from her pussy like a fountain. After a while, the two would stop and pant as Romeo looked down at his friend. 

"You...You think that did it..." He asks, panting though not noticing the slight leer Wendy had once she eyed his muscles

"I-I think so...I don't feel the effects anymore..." She tells him as she came down from her high

"Well, that's good! This was fun Wen!" Romeo says with a grin on his face before gasping a little when Wendy began to shake her ass on her member

"But I still feel...a little of the spell...lingering around...help me take care of it?" She asks, spreading her ass cheeks to him with a soft smile on her face

"Hmm...sure!" He says, grinning genuinely before he began his hard thrusts once more, getting Wendy to moan out even more

The two would continue this for hours, using up all the useable holes Wendy had until she was convinced the spell was longer "intact", though as time went on the fire mage began to feel as if she was just saying that so he could continue doing her, not that he had a problem with it. 

Once they were done they hurriedly cleaned up before going their separate ways, not before Wendy kissing him one more time and him remarking "we should do this again sometime" with that grin of his, making her blush and nod as she ran off feeling much better.

I guess he really would do anything for his friends, huh?


End file.
